Final Destination
Final Destination is a series of horror films. In each film, the main character has a premonition of a tragic accident and manages to save themselves and several others. Following these events, Death comes to collect on the survivors who were meant to die by killing them off in freak accidents. Final Destination #281 Unnamed People On Board Flight 180 - Blown up on plane #Flight Attendant - Blown up on plane #Christa Marsh - Blown up on plane #Blake Dreyer - Blown up on plane #Larry Murnau - Blown up on plane #Co-pilot - Blown up on plane #George Waggner - Burned, incinerated in a plane explosion #Tod Waggner - Strangled by clothesline #Terry Chaney - Hit by a bus #Valerie Lewton - Computer screen exploded into throat, chest penetrated with a kitchen knife, incinerated in exploded #Billy Hitchcock - Decapitated by metal shrapnel #Carter Horton - Crushed by neon sign off-screen Between Final Destination And Final Destination 2 # Alex Browning - Bludgeoned by a falling brick Final Destination 2 #15 Unnamed People On Route 23 - Is Decapitated, crushed, ran over, mangled, blown up in vehicles #Shaina McKlank ,dano estevez and Evan Lewis - Burned in a vehicle explosion #Evan Lewis - Impaled by a ladder through the eyes #Tim Carpenter - Crushed by a glass pane #Nora Carpenter - Decapitated by elevator #Kat Jennings - Head impaled by pipe #Rory Peters - Trisected/Trifurcated by wired fence #Eugene Dix - Burned by exploding oxygen tanks #Clear Rivers - Burned by exploding oxygen tanks #Brian Gibbons - Burned in a barbecue grill explosion Final Destination 3 #Elle Dana, Bob, Marcus, and Scott - Mangled in a Devil's Flight rollercoaster derailment #Jason Wise - Mangled in a Devil's Flight rollercoaster derailment #Carrie Dreyer - Mangled in a Devil's Flight rollercoaster derailment #Jill - Mangled in a Devil's Flight rollercoaster derailment #Ashley Freund and ashlyn haperin - Burned inside a tanning bed #Frankie Cheeks - Back of head truncated by a motor automotive engine fan #Lewis Romero - Head crushed between weighs #Erin Ulmer - Shot in the head by nail gun #Perry Malinowski - Impaled in back and chest by a flag pole #'Ian McKinley' - Bisected by a cherry picker after being crushed #Julie Christensen - Obliterated by a tire (unknown) #Kevin Fischer - Splattered between subway train and a wall (unknown) #Laura - Mangled after a train crash (unknown) #Sean - Mangled after a train crash (unknown) #Wendy Christensen - Ran over a train (unknown) The Final Destination #51 Unnamed People At McKinley Speedway - Killed in a speedway accident, mostly by crushing #Cynthia Daniels - Bisected in half by a flaming car hood #Nadia Monroy - Obliterated by a car wheel #'Carter Daniels' - Burned and decapitated in an explosion by tow truck #Samantha Lane - Eye perforated by stone #Andy Kewzer - Back sliced by metal fence #Hunt Wynorski - Disemboweled in pool #Jonathan Groves - Crushed by a bathtub full of water #George Lanter - Hit by ambulance #Janet Cunningham - Ran over by a truck #Lori Milligan - Nearly decapitated by a truck #Nick O'Bannon - Bashed into a wall Final Destination 5 #86 Unnamed People on The North Bay Bridge - Fell and drowned onto the water during a bridge collapse #Bus driver - Drowned while on his bus #Candice Hooper - Bones broken after flipping akwardly from a support beam #Isaac Turner - Head crushed by a statue #Olivia Castle - Eye and hand burned by laser, fell out of building window and onto a car #Roy Carson - Impaled in the head by construction hook after being pushed by Nathan Sears accidentally #Dennis Lapman - Impaled in the head by a metal wrench #Agent Jim Block - Shot 3 times in back by Peter Friedkin #'Peter Friedkin' - Stabbed through back with a skewer by Sam Lawton #Molly Harper - Bisected in half by plane's tail #Sam Lawton - Burned, incinerated, blown up in airplane explosion #Nathan Sears - Obliterated by a Flight 180 landing gear Category:Film series Category:Horror films Category:Films